You Had Me From Hello
by maidenpride
Summary: Here is the final chapter to this mini fic of mine. As always read, review, and enjoy!
1. Your One and Only Love

Author's Note: I know that I am in the middle of another story right now, but this came to me as soon as I heard this song. I've owned the CD for awhile but I never actually listened to the entire thing until today and then I decided I had to write about it. Since my other story isn't ready for this yet, I couldn't put it in there, so I decided to write a short 1 chapter deal to get it out of my system so here it goes, I enjoy and review! Also this takes place before the Paraguay/Singer mess, and any prior episodes are fair game.

I put in a sound byte so that you can all listen to this perfect song. I hope it works, its from Windows Media player 10 so it might not if you don't have it, but I put in the lyrics anyways so no worries if you can't hear it.

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, VA  
1345 ZULU

"Petty Officer Coates?"

"Yes, sir."

"Please send the Colonel and Commander to my office ASAP as soon as they get out of court."

"Aye, Aye Sir. Will that be all?"

"Yes, dismissed."

Later that day

"Mac, c'mon you know you better take my deal, because there is no way you're going to win on that current straedgy of yours."

"Harm, do you think I'm really that naïve that I'll fall for that. You wouldn't be trying to deal at all if you didn't have a case, which you don't and it is just a matter of time that I'll get the case dismissed."

"Dream on, Mac...." Harm was about to continue brading her when Petty Officer Coates approached them both.

"Sir, ma'am. The Admiral sent me to have you sent to his office ASAP as soon as you were out of court."

"Thanks Coates, just let us put down our briefcases and we'll be there in just a minute." Harm explained

"Yes, sir." With that PO Coates walked back to her desk to inform the Admiral on the Colonel and Commander's impending arrival.

As Harm and Mac began walking from their offices to the Admiral's office, Mac asked "What did you do now, Harm? I know it wasn't more bullets in the ceiling because I've been in court with you all week. So why does the Admiral want to see us so urgently?"

"How should I know, Mac? Why do you always blame his moods on me?"

"Because 99 of the time its your fault, that's why."

"Well what about the other 1, you only put him in a mood 1, I don't think so."

"No, Harm I never put the Admiral in a mood the other 1 is still related to you, it's the category for when the Admiral is angry at us for doing something with you that you've wrecked havoc upon." Mac said with a huge smile on her face, knowing just how to hit his buttons just right.

"Fine, Mac whatever you say. I'd like to think of it as taking the heat off the rest of you and sacrificing myself." Harm declared throwing one of his famous flyboy smiles her way.

He could see the way she blushed and went weak in the knees just for a brief moment, but quickly recovered.

"Sir, ma'am. You may go in the Admiral is expecting you." Coates informed them, hating to break up their moment. She loved to see them like that, so full of unbeknownst love.

Coming to attention when they entered the Commander bravely asked, "You wanted to see us sir?"

"Uh, yes Commander, Colonel. Please take a seat." AJ said calmly.

Mac and Harm shared a sighed glance, grateful that he wasn't in a bad mood, so it must not be bad news.

"Well I don't know if you are aware about this but there is another impending NATO ball this Friday night. The SECNAV has asked me to send to of my JAG's as representatives to the function. Now I know that you are both sitting there remembering the last NATO ball you went to, but I think that that might be a good reason to send the two of you. You're both familiar on the protocol and know what to do if something goes wrong...again. You two always seem to gravitate towards danger, don't you."

Mac was about to interject, but the Admiral put his hand up and stopped her before she could get anything out.

"Now Colonel I realize that you only have a day to go and find a suitable dress and shoes and whatever else women need for these things, so I am allowing you to leave early tomorrow to go and take care of this. Commander, you have your dress whites already to go, don't you?"

"Yes, sir I do."

"Good, then its settled. The limo will pick the two of you up from....wait whose apartment do you want me to send the limo too?"

"Um, make it Mac's apartment it's closer to the ball."

"Only if you show up on time sailor." Mac said grinningly knowing that Harm has never showed up early for anything in his life.

"Yes, Marine I'll be there on time."

"Well then the limo will pick you both up at the Colonel's apartment at 1900 Friday night, dismissed." He said quickly seeing how the two had found there groove again made the Admiral smile inside _Someday they'll figure it out, hopefully this ball will help them realize those feelings._

"Aye, Aye Sir" they said in unison.

The next two days went by without a hitch, Thursday afternoon Harriet and Mac left early to go dress shopping. After 30 some odd stores they finally found the perfect gown and wonderful matching shoes.

Friday

Harm's Apartment

Union Station

1632

Harm was determined to make it to Mac's on time or even early if possible. He left the JAG office at 1600 and just arrived home. Hopped in the shower, shaved, and began getting dressed. He had to leave before 1830 because that's when the florist closes and he has to pick up the arrangement and corsage he had made for Mac. _I know that they don't really need corsages to this ball, but I couldn't resist. Besides it took me an hour trying to bribe Harriet to tell me about the dress. In the end she only gave up the color...a stunning burgundy wine is what Harriet said. Man, Mac is really going to look good in that color!_ With that he got up looked at the clock and left to head off to the florist and head over to Mac's for the perfect evening with the perfect woman.

Meanwhile at Mac's apartment...

_I can't help but wonder if Harm will actually be on time..._Mac said to herself drying her hair off after just getting out of the shower. She had just finished doing up her hair and was about to start the make-up when she heard her doorbell ring. _I wonder who that could be. Surely it isn't Harm he'd be an hour early..._She wrapped her fluffy terry cloth bath towel around her and walked towards the door in her big monkey slippers and looked in the peephole. _Oh my god it is Harm!_ The doorbell rang again shocking her back into reality. She opened up the door to a just as stunned Harm. "Uh, Mac you don't always open your door in just a bath towel do you?"

"No, Harm only for you" she said seductively without realizing she had even said it.

"You're really early, I'm not done getting ready yet. And what is behind your back?"

"Well you told me to be here early so I thought I better make sure I was after all I've learned not to mess with Marines. And I'll show you what's behind my back when you're finished getting ready. Now hurry up you only have an hour left."

"Correction 57 minutes and 12 seconds..."

"Yeah sure, my clock go get ready!"

"Alright." And with that Mac stubbornly walked back to her bedroom to finish getting ready.

About 40 minutes later...

"Hey Mac would you mind if I put some music on?"

"No go ahead, I'll be out in just one minute."

"Take your time..."

Harm walked over towards the CD rack and browsed her collection of CD's when his eyes fell onto a new Bon Jovi CD of hers. _Bounce? I wonder if it has any good songs on it?_ He opened the jewel case and started reading the lyrics when he suddenly froze while reading track 10. _Oh my God this is the perfect song this is how I feel about Mac!_ With that he turned out the CD player opened the drive and put in the CD and jumped to track 10 and turned up the volume. His back was turned to Mac's bedroom concentrating on the lyrics to the song and didn't hear Mac turn off the water that had been on while brushing her teeth, she was almost ready to go. The song came on and Mac immediately looked up from her bed where she was putting on her heels, _He picked this song....I love this song!_

At the mirror you fix your hair and put your makeup on  
You're insecure about what clothes to wear  
I can't see nothing wrong  
  
To me you look so beautiful when you can't make up your mind  
It's half past eight, it's getting late  
It's OK, take your time  
  
Standing here my hands in my pockets  
Like I have a thousand times  
Thinking back it took one breath  
One word to change my life  
  
Chorus:  
The first time I saw you it felt like coming home  
If I never told you I just want you to know  
You had me from hello  
  
When we walk into a crowded room it's like we're all alone  
Everybody tries to kidnap your attention  
You just smile and steal the show  
  
You come to me and take my hand  
We start dancin' slow  
You put your lips up to my ear and whisper way down low  
  
Chorus:  
From the first time I saw you it felt like coming home  
If I never told you I just want you to know  
You had me from hello  
  
And when you're laying down beside me  
I feel your heartbeat to remind me...  
  
Chorus:  
The first time I saw you it felt like coming home  
If I never told you I just want you to know  
You had me from hello  
  
From hello  
From hello

(Author's Note: isn't this the perfect song!)

Mac just walked up to the doorframe and stood there staring at Harm while listening to the song and wondering if he was thinking what she was thinking right then. _How much I'm in love with him, ever since he said hello that day in the rose garden..._ Harm was also lost in thought not aware that Mac was just a few yards behind him. _This song says almost everything I've always wanted to say to Mac, except those three words that she's longed to hear come out of my mouth. Tonight, Tonight I will tell her. This song has inspired me!_ And with that the song was over and Harm turned down the volume and turned around to see the love of his life standing there staring intently at him.

"So you like that song, too?" she asked simply.

"Yeah, I really enjoy Bon Jovi. I never realized you did too?" he said with hesitation not knowing how long she had been standing there.

"Well the limo will be here any minute..."Mac said not knowing what else to say.

"Here Mac these are for you." He said handing her a stunning bouquet of deep red roses tied in a white ribbion.

"These are absolutely gorgeous Harm! I love them, I've always loved roses, they have always held a special place in my heart ever since..._Opps, god catch Marine you almost let it slip...'since you said hello in a ROSE garden'..._but you didn't need to do this. They must have cost a fortune!" Mac said practically glowing.

_She was going to say 'ever since that day in the rose garden I just know it! Maybe she really does love me!_

"Nothing is too expensive for you Mac. You deserve wonderful things, like roses. However that's not all." He said reaching out for her hand and placing a beautiful simple rose corsage.

"It's beautiful Harm , it looks like a minature version of my bouquet. Thank you very much." And she leaned in to give him a peck on the cheek.

With that the limo driver knocked on the door to pick the military couple up and drive them to the NATO ball. It went off with no terroists, snipers, or problems of the nature whatsoever. The two just danced and laughed and enjoyed the other's company afraid to let the night end. They secretly wanted to stay in each others arms all night and for the next infinite nights.

The ball concluded and the limo driver took them both to Mac's apartment. Harm insisted on walking Mac to her door. "I know you are a Marine and are quite capable of protecting yourself. But tonight stop being the Colonel and be the beautiful, wonderful, vivacious woman I love and let me walk you to your door like the gentleman I am."

"You love me, Harm? Did you just say that?" She said quickly turning back towards him.

"Yes Mac I did and I do. I am 100 head over heels in love with you and I because 'You had me from hello'..." he started singing her the lyrics to the song. He had memorized them while listening to it knowing that this was his song to her. "I love you with all that I am and all that I will be Mac." Harm closed the space between them by grabbing her up into his arms and embracing her in a deep hug.

"Harm..."

"Yes" he said looking deeply into her eyes.

"I love you, too. I have since the day we met in the rose garden."

"I know Mac, part of me has always known, my brain just didn't believe my heart until it heard that song tonight in your apartment."

With that they shared a deep heart-felt passion frenzied kiss at the entrance to her apartment complex. When they finally broke apart, breathless, he walked her up to her apartment. He kissed her goodnight, and turned around to go home as the gentleman she deserves when she said, "Harm.." "Yeah" as he turned around.

"Come stay with me tonight. I love you and I don't want to let you out of my sight. Like you said tonight I am only a woman, not a military officer."

"Are you sure that this is what you want, I mean I don't want to pressure you or anything..."

"Yes Harm I want you, I want you now!" she said interrupting him.

With that he walked back to her apartment, closed the door and took their love to new bounds.


	2. Breakfast in Bed

A/N: Alright, well some of you asked me to continue this story so I've written a small taste of Chapter 2, it isn't complete yet which is why it is so short. This story might not get posted very frequently because I am in the middle of the first one I started, Next 100 Years, at that is my first priority (next to school which is why I haven't posted anything in awhile english essays and exams!). Well I hope you enjoy, and if you have any song preferences let me know because I have picked one out yet. Thanks always for the reviews they're greatly appreciated!

Harm woke up from the morning sun poking in through the bedroom window, he could feel the warmth of the sun on his face and he could also feel a warm body lying next to him. Slowly he opened his eyes hoping it all wasn't just a dream. He looked around and saw that he indeed was in Mac's apartment, in her bedroom, in her bed, with their clothes tossed across the floor as evidence to that nights events. Carefully, he rolled onto his side so that he could se his Sarah, she was still asleep looking so peaceful and serene. _I love the way the sun lights up her hair that way it makes her glow. I would give up my wings to know what she was thinking and dreaming about right now. Hopefully it involves me_...he said grinning from ear to ear. He pulled Mac closer to him and brushed away some locks of hair that had fallen into her face, stroking her forehead and placing a sweet gentle kiss on her left temple. She lay still, and Harm just watched her sleep enjoying the rhythm of her breathing. He glanced up at the clock and realized that it was after 10 in the morning, _Mac is going to get hungry soon, I should go make her some breakfast and surprise her with breakfast in bed_. Harm leaned in and kissed the tip of her noses, cupped her face with his hand for a brief moment and then slowly got out of bed, careful not to disturb his sleeping beauty.

In the kitchen, Harm opened up the refrigerator to find it poorly stocked, _Well she either just ran out of food and is getting ready to go to the grocery store or she needs to shop better_. He smiled to himself...._Shop better, no that isn't the right phrase because God knows that woman likes to shop, she must own enough shoes to open her own shoe store!_ With that he opened the carton of eggs, _4 well that will have to do_, and located a few potatoes in the pantry, looked up the recipe for pancakes in the cookbook and got down to work. In a matter of 20 minutes or so, Mac would have been able to tell him the exact time it took him to make breakfast had she been awake, he had managed to make fresh hash browns, scrambled eggs, and pancakes from scratch. He made up some coffee, and poured two mugs with less than Marine grade coffee, along with two glasses of orange juice. Harm grabbed the two trays with the breakfast on them and carefully walked out of the kitchen and headed towards the bedroom. Just then he got an idea, _I think I will put on some nice background music for us to listen to as we enjoy being in each other's company as well as my wonderful homemade breakfast_. He walked up to her CD rack again and quickly browsed for the perfect CD...


	3. Come What May

Author's Note: Okay all, here is the finally chapter of this little mini fic. It isn't some of my better writing, but please remember I'm sick (vixen's fault! hahaha evil laugh -cough cough- shouldn't have done that. graps a liter of water and cough syrup). I needed to end this one, so I could move on with the other fics, which should make you very happy. The song I used is Come What May from the Moulin Rouge soundtrack, some day if I ever get married this will be my wedding song! Okay that's enough please enjoy and review even if you hate it! :) C

* * *

Harm walked over to Mac's CD rack and browsed, attempting to find the song hat conveyed the deep feeling of love he had for the woman in the next room. Ah ha...he had found, their song...

Come What May

**Never knew, I could feel like this,**

**Like I've never seen the sky before**

**Want to vanish inside your kiss**

**Everyday I love you more and more**

**Listen to my heart can you hear it sing**

**Telling me to give you everything**

**Seasons may change, winter to spring**

**But I love you, until the end of time**

The song started and Harm walked back into the bedroom and started towards the bed where Mac lay. The sunlight was drifting in the window casting a warm glow on the bed. She lay on her stomach with her head tilted towards the window, red lips slightly turned up in a smile. She was still asleep and having pleasant dreams. _God I love this woman, how can I ever express how much of my heart she owns..._

**Come what may, come what may**

**I will love you, until my dying day**

**Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place**

**Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace**

**Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste**

_Every thing seems right, the world makes perfect sense when I'm with her. There is not problem too big that we could solve together._ Harm picked up the edge of the comforter and pulled it up to Mac's chest. She instinctively grabbed the blanket and rolled over into a more comfortable position. He walked out of the bedroom as the song continued he made his way across the living room and into the kitchen.

**The world revolves around you**

**And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide**

**Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side**

**Storm clouds may gather,**

**And stars may collide**

Harm had to laugh at this, they've been on the mountain chased by poachers and the river, well let's just say the Atlantic Ocean is more than a river.

**But I love you, I love you**

**Til the end of time (Until the end of time)**

**Come what may, Come what may**

**I will love you, until my dying day**

**Oh come what may, come what may**

**I will love you (I will love you)**

**Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place**

**Come what may, Come what may**

**I will love you**

**Until my dying day**

Harm pulled out some eggs and bacon from the fridge and began to cook breakfast in bed for Mac. The CD repeated back to beginning.

"Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir), Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ooh)...Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, oh Color of cafe au lait, alright Made the savage beast inside Roar until he cried" Harm began to sing and dance while frying the bacon.

Mac began to stir in the bedroom, she could hear the music being played but couldn't tell what it was. She yawned, stretched and made her way to the bathroom to wash her face. She looked up from the sink into the mirror and saw herself, whole and complete. She had the best night's rest that she had ever had and felt refreshed and rejuvenated ready for whatever the day brought on. She had to smile and giggle at herself, Harm had brought this on if it weren't for him she'd be lonely forever. She put on some fuzzy slippers and made her way out of the bedroom. She opened the bedroom door and immediately recognized the song. _Did Harm pick out this song? Hmm...wouldn't have picked Lady Marmalade as being his type._ Nothing in her marine training, law school, or childhood prepared her for what she was about to witness in the kitchen. She walked in and saw Harm in his flannel PJ bottoms swiveling his hips and singing along to the song using tongs as a microphone. She held in a laugh and slowly sneaked up behind him and started grinding behind him and wrapped her arms around his naked muscular waist.

"What the....!" Harm quickly turned around and dropped the tongs on the floor. "Mac, what? I thought you were still in bed asleep."

"I was until I rolled over and discovered that my big teddy bear was gone, so I got lonely and decided to find it."

"Ah.."

"Then I heard this wonderful song, and saw you dancing in here with dead animals and couldn't help myself from dancing a little behind you..." Mac said slowly nipping at his neck.

"Mac, if you keep doing that we might not have breakfast. Not that I don't like it, but I don't want a hungry Marine to kick my six because I forgot to feed her other appetite."

"Hmm, so what are you feeding me this glorious morning handsome other than yourself?"

"Eggs, bacon, and toast."

"Yum! But what will you eat?"

"I'll leave the bacon to you, but I'll eat the rest don't worry."

"Just making sure because I don't want you giving out on my later."

The happy couple sat down to a wonderful late breakfast, enjoying each other's silent company. There were many more morning like this to come, over the years there were children joining the table. Their lives were finally complete and they lived HAPPILY EVER AFTER!


End file.
